A different view
by Touch The Dark
Summary: this starts the moment after Buffy found out spike had kept quiet about Dawn. Buffy's mom is not dead and this whole thing happened in the middle of season 5. Buffy finds a mysterious blue, glowing orb, what does The Powers That Be have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Some of the ideas in this story belong to Holly4...don't worry i have got her permission to use them and of course all the characters in this story belong to the fabulous Joss Whedon (sighs)

Full Summary: Buffy mum's is not dead and the whole Spike admitting his love for Buffy and Buffy bot thing happened in the middle of season 5 instead of when it actually happened. Basically Buffy learns to trust Spike more and comes to realise a few things about him and herself. Sorry guys i don't want to give too much away, plus i kind of don't know where this is going yet myself but please please please PLEASE read and review :)

­­­­­­­­­­­­

Chapter one

She felt numb and cold inside, not only that she was feeling angry,

upset and over everything else confused and scared. When she

walked into his crypt that afternoon she was ready to kill him bare

handed - snap his neck, anything because she thought, no she knew

there was no chance in hell that he would keep the fact that Dawn

was the key a secret from Glory. She opened the front door to her

house and when she closed it she slid against it with her head in her

hands mulling over what had happened.

Flashback: _He was lay there on the_

_sarcophagus__ as she walked over to him. He sat up covered in_

_bruises as she began to act like the bot. "Spike!...your all covered in sexy wounds," Buffy chirped_

_The blonde vampire sat up slowly, his eyes almost swollen shut as he started to speak._

_"Yeah, coz' i feel REAL sexy...where have you been?" he asked the bot_

_Buffy was taken aback a little by how badly beaten he was._

_"I fell down and got confused...Willow fixed me, she is gay," she said in a matter-of-factly way, trying to sound like the bot_

_Spike frowned in confusion and this._

_End flashback._

Buffy began to cry softly into her hands, sniffuling and trying to keep

it together. She couldn't believe what had happened to Spike and

began to think over the latter parts of that conversation.

_Flashback:_

_As the bot was making to leave the crypt Spike practically _

_screamed at her/it and it made the slayer jump out of her _

_skin...almost._

_"NO! (coughs as the bot turns back to him) you cant' ever!... _

_Glory never finds out," he said with a serious tone_

_Before the bot/Buffy annonced that she would go and tell the _

_hell bitch about Dawn he was talking her so calmly and gentle_

_that it scared the hell out of her. Buffy blinked back at _

_him. What???? he never told Glory? he let himself get _

_that thrashed about and NEVER told her... i don't_

_get it Buffy thought_

_"Why?" she asked_

_By this time the bot/buffy had come a little closer to him._

_Spike's voice was practically a whisper._

_"'Cause Buffy...the not so pleasant Buffy...if anything ever_

_happened to Dawn it'd destroy her (sighs a little) i _

_couldn't live, her being in that much pain...i'd let_

_Glory kill me first...nearly bloody did," he explained_

_Buffy frowned slightly, stepped upto him and kissed him _

_softly on the lips. He begins to kiss her back but _

_she pulled away and as she began to walk out he_

_spoke._

_"And my robot?" he asked_

_The slayer turned back to him._

_"The robot was gross and obscene...it wasn't even real, but _

_what you did for Dawn...for me, that was real,i won't forget it" she said _

_before walking back out of the crypt._

_End of flashback._

The slayer stood herself back up and made her way up the stairs to

the bathroom. As she filled up the tub she couldn't stop the tears

from falling down. She began to sob uncontrolably, tears splashing

onto her golden cheeks. Buffy struggled to turn the tap off and

then turn to look at herself in the mirror. she muttered " he isn't

the monster...i am," and she began to undress herself and

stepped into the bath, letting the water devor her.

Sorry this chapter is so short, so what do you think so far? please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Some of the ideas in this story belong to Holly4...don't worry i have got her permission to use them and of course all the characters in this story belong to the fabulous Joss Whedon (sighs)

Chapter two

A jeep pulled up on the Summers' driveway. Joyce stopped the car

and Dawn got out, as she walked towards the front door her mother

quickly followed her, groceries in hand, it was 5 pm and Buffy was

meant to get Dawn from the magic box at 3pm. So when half four

came around Giles rang up Joyce.

As the door shut, Buffy's

head snapped up from her pillow. The slayer was now dressed

in a pair of grey sweat pants and a white spaghetti vest top.

Hair was in a rough ponytail, still wet from her bath.

Buffy slowly got up off her bed and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, Dawn was sitting on the counter as

Joyce was putting away the shopping.

The teen swung her legs, trying to hit the other side by the sink.

"Dawn, honey could you not do that?" she asked looking at her

youngest with raised eyebrows.

"I guess...soooooo are ya gona tell Buffy off?" Dawn asked with a

hint of hope in her voice.

The middle aged woman came to the fridge, putting the various

packets and bottles away. She sighed hardly.

"No...but i will be having words with her...now why don't you go to

your room and get a start on tidying it?" the woman stated

Dawn groaned at what her mother had said, jumping down off the

counter whilst muttering "Do i have to"

"Dinner is in an hour!" Joyce shouted as the teen walked out of the

kitchen, towards the stairs. As she was approaching them, she

saw a very drained and upset looking blonde heading down.

Dawn just looked at her and practically ran up the stairs.

With a long sigh Buffy walked into the kitchen, to be

greeted with her mum putting the last of the groceries away.

"You're home," the slayer said

Joyce looked up at her eldest and Buffy sat down at the island in the

middle of the kitchen. Her mother was opposite her. She was

soaking in the image of her daughter. Red-eyed, drained, sad

and pale looking. Reaching over, she touched her hand and

began to speak.

"Baby...you look terrible," she said as Buffy refused to look at her

mother, but instead looked at the floor.

Buffy sniffed and her mother continued.

"You know i should lecture you...but i'm not going to (Buffy's head

raised and her eyes met her mother's) i know you probably had a

good reason for not picking your sister up an-" Joyce said

before the slayer's quiet, almost unaudible voice interupted

her.

"You have no idea," she said

Taking her free hand, Joyce stroked her hair and smiled slightly.

"Then why don't you tell me what happened hon?" the middle-aged

woman asked

Tears began to spill onto her cheek and onto her mother's hand as

she broke down. Joyce got up immediatley and embraced Buffy

in a hug. She was sobbing so much her mother couldn't stand it.

She began to rock her gently, stroking her golden, but damp hair.

Kissing the top of her head, she spoke.

"Shhhh...it will be okay baby...(she is still sobbing)...Buffy please, i

hate seeing you like this...tell me what is wrong...please," her mother

begged and pleaded with her. Buffy had stopped sobbing and wiped

her eyes. Moving away from her mother slightly, she patted to the

stool next to her, indicating for her to sit there.

"Okay," came her quiet reply

The slayer began to explain what had happened and what she had

seen. Joyce struggled to keep the tears back and covered her

mouth in shock frequently as the news came out.

"He nearly got himself killed just so Glory didn't find out about

Dawn...you should of seen him mom, he looked like, well

barely reconisable...here is me calling him all the names

under the sun and it is me who is all those disgusting things," she

explained, but at the last bit she was beginning to cry again.

Joyce rubbed her hand.

"No, your not...don't you ever think like that," she cooed

Buffy abruptly pulled her hand away, stood up and shook her head

in the negative.

"I AM! If i wasn't then i would of treated him a hell of a lot better, so

don't make out like i'm not!" she exclaimed, raising her voice

Her mother made a move towards her and spoke but she interupted

her.

"Buffy no-," Joyce started

"DON'T! I can't- i have to be alone," she said whilst running up the

stairs

"BUFFY!" Joyce shouted up after her eldest as she slammed her

bedroom door. Dawn looked puzzled as she heard it all going on and

contemplated going to see what had happened but figured it was

best left alone and carried on with tidying her room.

Thanks for all the reviews!!! i hope you liked this chapter, keep reading and reviewing guys! and i promise there is going to be spuffy in the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Some of the ideas in this story belong to Holly4...don't worry i have got her permission to use them and of course all the characters in this story belong to the fabulous Joss Whedon (sighs)

Chapter three

The sun peeped in through the crack that was showing in her

curtains. Buffy rolled over and opened her eyes looking at,

well not looking more like squinting her eyes to read the

red digital numbers on her clock; the time was 8:10AM.

Buffy sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she stepped

out of bed. Yesterday was emotionally tiring for the slayer

and she was still very much confused about her feelings.

_"He is everything i hate, but he's tried so hard to change" Buffy thought._

She got dressed into a beigey-gold halter neck top, a pair of

navy-blue jeans and a pair of beige boots. Sitting at her dressing

table she rolled her eyes as she heard her mom shouting for

Dawn to hurry up and get ready for school and nothing short

of two seconds after was Dawn huffing and groaning with a

reply of "OKAY!". The slayer put the finishing touches to her

hair, which she had decided to leave down today with a clip in it

and make-up (except for her lip gloss) and headed for the

bathroom. As she began to brush her teeth she heard a loud thud

followed by Dawn bursting into the bathroom, whilst she continued to

brush her teeth. The blonde huffed. "Dawn, what are you doing?"

she muffled. The teen grabbed the toilet roll and tried to sneak it

behind her back. "Nothin'! you didn't see a thing..." Dawn said as she

walked, backwards out of the bathroom. Buffy swilled the toothpaste

out of her mouth, making sure all of it had gone and that none of it

was on her clothes, then she dried her mouth and applied her lippy.

With an approving nod to herself in the mirror she headed

downstairs. She could smell something fragarent and she was

pretty sure that it was scrambled egg but when she entered the

kitchen she couldn't of been more wrong. Buffy sat watching her

mom dish up...pancakes. Joyce turned around, with the plate full of

pancakes and gave Buffy a smile as she placed them down. She

returned the smile. "What's the special occasion?" the slayer asked

"There isn't one, i just thought these might help perk you up a little,

besides i'm not at the museum until 11...(looks at the clock and

sighs) i thought i had the end of the shouting to get up when you left

school," Joyce said giggling a little, before going to the bottom of the

stairs and shouting for Dawn...Again. "DAWN! Sweetie your going

to end up being late!" she shouted. Buffy had got some plates out,

a carton of orange juice and some glasses and began to pour

herself some juice. No reply came from Dawn, so Joyce shouted

again. "DAW-," she was interupted by the teen running down the

stairs , with messy hair. "Just give me 5 minute mom," she said

breathless. Her mother rolled her eyes at that "You've had half an

hour to get ready Dawn...look i want you ready and down here in five

minutes young lady, got it?" she ordered. Dawn's reply was a high

pitched squeal and running back up the stairs. Joyce went back into

the kitchen and as she walked past Buffy she kissed her on the

head. "How are you feeling this morning?" the concerned woman

asked her daughter. "A bit better...i didn't get much sleep, hence

why i look a bit like a badger, but still feeling a bit better," she replied

"You're still not thinking those horrible things about your self are

you?" Joyce asked while studying her face closely. Buffy pursed

her lips and hesitated in answering. "No-well...no, not now, i thought

ALOT last night (putting a bit of pancake on her fork and waved it

about whilst going on her rant) and i figured no point in hating myself,

so i've decided that i have to do something for him to make up for

my lack of being civil for the past, oh i don't know two years? i don't

exactly know what i am going to do, but i'll do whatever it takes to

make it up to him," the slayer finished by popping the piece of

pancake in her mouth and her mother just sat there staring at

her daughter "Well, i guess i got my answer (Dawn shows up) about

time," she said, smiling. "Sorry i kinda had an accident with a vase,"

she said. "So that's what you wanted the toilet roll for, eh?" Buffy

teased. The slayer was grinning at her little sister as she hung her

head in shame. "Eat something, you've got 10 minutes before i'm

leaving," Joyce said walking out of the room to get ready. The

brunette's eyes widened at that remark and began to eat some

pancakes. She was stuffing her face, when she asked Buffy a

question "So, do we have to skip town?" she asked with her

mouth full. The blonde rolled her eyes at her sister's lack of

manners "Dawnie, you do know it's rude to talk with your mouthful?"

she asked in disgust as she drank her juice. "mmm hmm, but you

never answered my question (swallowed the rest of the pancake) so,

do.we.have.to.leave.town?" came her reply. Buffy looked Dawn in

her big, blue eyes and sighed "No," was all she simply said and

Dawn knew from that, that the bleached vampire had not said a

word about her secret and she was grateful for that.

The afternoon was typically sunny and rather hot, which seemed to

frustrate Giles, a lot. Along with Anya's inappropriate humor and

rather insane bluntness. The girl was never afraid to say what

she was thinking, which is quite often to do with sex, Xander,

sex, money, oh and more sex. Giles was going stir crazy at

this point and the lack of air was only serving to make his

temper flare. Anya had just served a customer and as they were

leaving she spoke "Please come again and bring me your money!"

she exclaimed happily. Giles took his glasses off, cleaned them,

put them back on and then proceeded to walk towards where

the ex-demon was. "Anya, for the VERY last time we do not

speak to the customers like that we say 'Thank you for shopping

at the magic box, we hope to see you again, have a nice day' do i

make myself clear?" he asked while looking at a rather perplexed

Anya "Crystal...but do you have to be so British?" she asked

The ex-librarian simply shook his head and walked over to the

basement. A little while after Xander and Willow walked in, shortly

followed by Tara and Buffy. Anya smiled as the carpenter walked

up to the counter, put a hand on each of her cheeks. "I've come to

buy sugar, gimmie some sugar," Xander said before kissing his

girlfriend, then Anya replied "We are happy to serve," she giggled

before kissing him again, they were rewarded with a series of

groans and eye rolls. The red-headed witch sat down at the table

in the middle of the shop, A.K.A the research table. Tara sat down

next to her girlfriend unpacking her book, whilst Buffy walked up to

Xander and Anya, whom were still kissing each other. Smiling she

coughed and got them to pull appart. They each gave her a 'How

dare you' look. She surpressed a giggle and grined "You know

they've invented a place for that kinda stuff, i hear it's called a

BEDROOM!" she said "Ha ha, very funny Buff," he replied as the

witches giggled at Buffy's comment.

Then came Anya's reply. "Yes, but a bedroom is also a room

in which you have plenty of orgasms, well we have orgasms all ov-,"

she was interupted by Xander's hand cover her mouth.

"Anh! remember we had that talk not so long ago, say last night

were there is a time and a place to talk about this kinda stuff?" the

carpenter asked his now very flustered looking girl. "Yes," she said

Xander at this point was leaning up against the counter, with one

elbow on the top of the counter "Well, this is one of those times," he

said. Her mouth formed a shape an 'O'. The slayer slouched into the

chair opposite Willow and Tara, pulling off her bag and boot, rubbing

her foot while muttering "Stupid heels,". The witches shared a glance

and then Willow looked at her best friend,she was wearing a frown

and concern was etched all over her face. She hesitated in speaking

at first "Um Buffy...you never did say what happened to you last

night," Willow said "Yeah Buffy what on earth happened to you?

were you attacked? did you feel ill?" Giles bombarded her from

the door of the basement. "Huh? oh...I...I did what i said i was going

do to (sighs heavily) only at the end of it all- you know he never said

boo to Glory about Dawn," the slayer stated and the room feel silent.

Xander was the first to speak. "This is the same Spike right?" he

asked. Buffy nodded in reply and was going to speak when Giles

said something. "He was thrashed to pieces...and he-,"

"Never said a word," Willow finished with a tear in her eye.

When she returned home later on that evening she knew what she

was going to do. Buffy got dressed into some old clothes and

now her hair was in a ponytail. Buffy raided the bathroom

cabinet and took some disinfectant, cotton wool and bandages.

She went into her room and opened the small, old looking draw

which sat next to her bed and took a tube of cream formed

antibyotic and threw them into a plastic bag. She knew that

he was going to need some help with the healing process,

that is why she had decided to do this, it was her way of

paying him back. Grabbing a $20 note out of her mom's

savings pot (she knew she should of asked but she'd understand)

and then she got a post it note and pen and scribbled a note on it

and stuck it on the fridge. Buffy got her coat and headed to the

butchers.

By the time she had got out of the butchers, it was going dark.

Buffy stood at the old, wooden door of Spike's crypt and

considered on kicking the door down but she quickly

remembered that her not so pleasant self had taken a back seat

from now on where the vamp was concerned. So she slowly pushed

it opened and was greeted by darkness. "Spike," she said

If it wasn't for the fact that her blood was screaming vampire she

would of been frantic by now. Putting the bag of blood and medical

supplies down on the floor she closed the crypt door and then took

small steps into the crypt "Spike," she called again but when no reply

she began to think he might of passed out, until "Spi-," a loud

clashing noise made her jump out of her skin, causing her to gasp.

A limp and battered Spike appeared from the shadows and she

breathed a sigh of relief "There you are, was beginning to think

you'd passed out, "Buffy said softly. Spike just looked at her as if

she wasn't real, but then again she had kissed him just the other

night. he took another painful step forward, looking pained and

embarassed that the slayer should see him like this, dignity had

completely gone out the window at this point.

"Buffy, what are you doing here pet?" he asked with a hint of

disbelief showing in his deep, british voice

Taking a step towards him she spoke "I'm here to help,"

so what do you think so far guys? i know there was hardly any spuffy in this chapter, but the next one is solely concentrating on them! please keep reviewing guys and thanks for everyone who has reviewed and read so far, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Some of the ideas in this story belong to Holly4...don't worry i have got her permission to use them and of course all the characters in this story belong to the fabulous Joss Whedon (sighs)

**Chapter four**

When Mrs Summers returned home from the museum, she returned

to a quiet house. _Strange_ she thought. Placing her keys on the table,

she headed into the kitchen, finding a note stuck on the fridge.

The note read: _Mom, I've gone out for a while and i don't know when i will be back so don't stay up. _

_Love Buffy_

_XXX_

_P.S i will pay the $20 back that i took for 'SUPPLIES'!_

Joyce smiled as she put the note in the bin and head to the living

room.

Spike sat looking at Buffy with confusion. "Your what?" he asked her

She repeated herself slowly "I'm here to help,"

Spike's look of confusion was now replaced by a frown. He took a

tiny step towards the slayer. She could see how much agony the

vampire was in and she felt sick at the site of his battered form, but

she had to admit even with all the cuts and bruises that marred his

face he still looked beautiful. No, not beautiful, it was more of a

ruggedly-hansomeness. Spike began to sniff the air suspiously.

"Is that-is that blood?" he said nodding his head towards the brown

paper bag that was at Buffy's legs. The slayer swallowed loudly and

replied "I...um... yes, yea it is, i figured you wouldn't be able to get up

and about for a few days, so i brought you some to...," she cut

herself off when she caught a glimpse of his face; anger clearly

showing and nostrils flared "So let me get this straight (points to her)

you, the slayer go waltzing into a graveyard with a bag full of pigs

blood?" he said. Buffy nodded and hung her head sheepishly.

Now he had hit boiling point "Are you off your bleedin' rocker

slayer?!?! even though you are the chosen one you can't go

round graveyards with pigs blood...and i'm not a charitable cause

and i don't need your pity," he explained to the blonde

"I don't think you are and i'm not pitying you Spike," came her stern,

confident reply "Well...tough i don't want your help so why don't you

toddle off," The vampire was now pointing to the door. Now it was

her turn to get angry "Will you stop being such a stubborn idiot and

actually listen to what is being said to you for once!" she screamed

She continued her speech "I'm not here because i think your a

charitable course or because i pity you (steps up to him so that she

was itches away from him) i'm here because I WANT to be here...

i want to help you and i guess i want to get to know you a bit better,"

her words were spoke with such softness and kindess that all

he did was just stare at her with astonishment written all over his

features. An arkward silence had fallen over the pair for a few

moments before Buffy broke it "I need to get you cleaned up...

do you have a shower or anything?" Spike nodded his head.

"It's down there love," was all he said and with that she grabbed

the bag of medical supplies in one hand and wrapped her free arm

around his waist helping him down to the lower level of his home.

She frequently said to him "take it easy." and "Slowly." this had

baffled him into oblivion. Where had this new found kindness come

from and why was she doing this? She had already stated that she

wasn't doing out of pity, that she was doing this because she wanted

to, but he was still baffled by it. The second they set foot on the

lower level, Spike's cockiness evaporated. Rather, he was staring at

her like she might vanish if he dared blink. As though it was just

setting in that she was real, that she was in the intimate quarters of

his home, and he hadn't needed to resort to chains to make it so.

Buffy pursed her lips and placed the bag on the ground, nearing the

notably nervous vampire with a small smile. "You okay?"

He nodded gently. "Slayer…"

"I'm not leaving, Spike. I'm here because I wanna be." she reminded him

A long sigh shuddered through his lips. "You're too good to play with

me. Buffy, if you need somethin', lemme know. I jus'…I couldn't

bloody well bear it if you're only…if you need somethin' an' you're

jus' doin' this—" he was interupted by a small, golden hand lightly

placed on his chest "Don't worry, if i ever need anything from you, i

will ask, okay?" "Kay," Buffy all of sudden became shy and quiet as

she spoke and was also stuttering a bit "I-I need to undress you, you

know for the shower," Spike nodded as if to give her his approval for

her to un-dress him, not that he would ever mind that. As she began

to peel his tee off him carefully, he grimaced in pain "Sorry" she

spoke softly. All he could think about for the past few months was

how much he wanted and craved her touch and now here she was

touching him and she didn't mind doing it. Unzipping and pulling his

jeans off she blushed violently as his hard-on sprung to attention at

her. Spike tilted his head to one side "Don't worry 'bout him, no

manners," his lust and love for her both present in his sexy voice.

This only caused her to blush even more, which he had rewarded

with a chuckle. Now her cheeks were as red as cherries. Great.

Wrapping her arm around his waist she headed off in the direction of

the shower. She was impressed with how he had managed to get

running water into the crypt; water pipe sticking out of the alcove with

a bolt of some sort closing it off, not only that he had it set up so that

if he needed to re-adjust it then he could. "Come on," Buffy said,

leading him to the alcove. She made sure he was leaning against the

wall before she unscrewed the bolt and was imediatley hit with a

stream of cold water. The cold water hitting her warm skin made her

jump a little as she got soaked; good job she had dressed for this.

When she had got Spike positioned under the water she ran her

hand through his hair, loosening the curls in the process. A small

smile formed on her plump lips. "Do you have soap, shampoo,

conditioner?" "Everything you need is up there, pet." nodding

his head to the little hole-like shelf in the wall. Grabbing the bar

of soap she began to wash him down, wincing as he winced and

avoiding his manly areas. When she had done everywhere she

turned away so that he could wash his bits. One of his hands was

on her shoulder as if to steady himself, then he washed it all off.

Ten minutes later, Buffy had helped him back out of the shower and

had noticed a peachy looking towel on his bed. Definately hers.

Spike took the towel and began to dry himself off, while Buffy had

gone to turn the shower off. By the time she had returned he had a

pair of his trade-mark jeans on and no top. She hoovered over him

as she gently applied the cream and bandages. The crypt was

freezing and so was Buffy. Spike felt her shivering while she put

the last one on and looked at her with concern "Slayer...your going to

freeze if you stay like that (gestures towards a old looking chest)

there's some old clothes in there that i don't wear feel free to use

'em," "Spike-," a long sigh came from her lips "I can't let you go

home looking like that, your mom will think you've bin jumping in

lakes," he said with a chuckle and a slight grin playing on his lips.

With that she headed over to the chest and took some clothes out.

The slayer returned a few minutes later dressed head to toe in black,

fixing her now damp ponytail. Seeing Buffy dressed in his clothes

made Spike's stomach go oddly fuzzy. She placed her sodden

clothes in a plastic bag before she stood infront of him. Not too

close, but not too far "I'll be back tomorrow to check on you,"

Spike's eyes widened at this, but he came to realise she had

done enough already "Whatever you were paying off you've done

more than enough, no need to-," he was abruptly stopped by her

finger placed on his lips as she stepped in between his legs.

"I'll be back tomorrow," removing her finger and replacing it

with her lips to give him a tender kiss, their lips barely touched.

Pulling away she gave him a smile before walking out, leaving

Spike touching his now burning lips.

Sorry it took me so long to update guys (had about 50 distractions whilst trying to write this) so what do you think? and thanks to the reviews so far and people that have added me to their favourite authour/stories list, anyways keep reading and reviwing guys thanks! )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Some of the ideas in this story belong to Holly4...don't worry i have got her permission to use them and of course all the characters in this story belong to the fabulous Joss Whedon (sighs)

Chapter 5

In a big, white room was a long white and silver table sat in the

middle of the room. On the left side of the table sat five men, all

dressed in white robes and opposite them sat five women dressed in

white and gold dresses. They all sat muttering to each other as not

one of them knew why they were called to "The Great Hall". The door

suddenly swung open as a man and a woman entered. The men and

women rose from their seats as the man took his position at the top

of the table and the woman took hers at the bottom of the table.

"You may be seated," the man said and they all did so. They both

looked at eachother before the woman spoke "It is time," this caused

an uproar and the man grew impatient and slammed his massive fist

onto the table, causing everyone to jump and gasp "SILENCE!" he

roared and everyone snapped their heads to look at him. he

continued to speak "Thank you. Airlia please continue,"

Airlia nodded towards the man "Jarlath...the time has come for us to

intervene...Glorificus is drawing closer towards the identity of The

Key, therefore Jarlath and myself came to the decision to reverse

and replace-," Airlia was interupted by a black haired man.

"You cannot be serious! do you know how dangerous that will be?"

the man said with such surprise and anger "Here here!," a woman

agreed "Yes...but we all know what will happen if we do not do this

now," She said "The slayer dies," a white haired woman said sadly

"But the slayer is replaced we all know this chosen one blah blah,"

the man from before said "Not just that...some stupid mortal

decides to bring her back to life...giving The First it's chance to

destroy the slayer line forever...i know that what we are going to do

is very very dangerous but it is the ONLY way," Jarlath declared

"And Glorificus?" asked the white haired woman

"Will be none the wiser," Airlia looked around as

silence filled The Great Hall "All in favour?" she asked as she

raised her hand. Jarlath followed suit as did some others.

After a few moments, the others raised their hands too.

"Then it is final," she said standing up leaving the room along with

Jarlath. Walking out of The Great Hall, Airlia nodded towards a

brown-haired woman dressed in a violet dress. The woman nodded

back and headed down a hallway. A few minutes after, the woman

came to stand infront of a white door. She took a deep breath as she

walked in. The room had padded white walls and a padded floor.

There was a ragdoll on the floor, one eye had evidently been ripped

off and it's head was half on. In the corner was a blonde girl. She

only looked about four or five years old and as the woman walked

closer to her she turned around and smiled at the woman. Big Blue

eyes piercing her " Hello Valmai, have you come to play with me?"

the little girl asked. Valmai smiled sweetly at the girl. She was very

fond of the girl. Bending down, she stroked the girl's golden hair and

began to explain "No...it's time for you to leave now Rosa,"

Rosa's face was full of anger and scaredness "But i don't want to go,

i want to stay here...with you!" she said tearing falling down onto her

tinted cheeks "I wish you could but you cannot,"

As Valmai got closer to Rosa, Rosa pushed the woman away from

her and she went flying into the wall. She hid herself in the corner,

sobbing. The brown haired woman had not had that done to her

in a while so was a bit taken back when it happened.

Sorting herself out, she went towards Rosa, tredding carefully.

"Airlia and Jarlath's decision is final sweetie," she spoke softly

Rosa got up out of the corner, wiped her eyes dry and tilted

her head to one side before speaking "Do they have dollies there?"

Valmai laughed slightly at this and replied "I think so". Rosa wrapped

her tiny arms around Valmai's legs and muffled "I'm gonna miss

you," "I'll miss you too...Rosa".

The night after the shower with Spike she had gone back there to check

on him. She had taken some chinese take away food and a bottle of

coke round. Buffy was glad she came round just to see the look of

awe on his face when she walked through the door. They had eaten

the food, drank all of the coke and Buffy had changed his bandages

and left him with another tender kiss, this time on the cheek. She felt

that she didn't want to rush things with him, not that they were in a

relationship but it was fast becoming one. The night after that, Buffy

had gone on patrol. She had already dusted two vampires, when a

third came up. "Third time lucky, huh?" and they began to fight.

Buffy threw an onslaught of kicks and punches and the vampire

just about dodged each one. As she threw a kick, the vamp caught

her foot and tutted at her as her threw her smack into the Van Elton

crypt. Buffy was lay on the ground trying to get up as he advanced

her with a manic laugh. He grabbed the collar of her jacket and was

about to sink his fangs into her as a stake went plundging into his

back and through to his heart, turning him to dust. Spike held

his hand out to Buffy and helped her up off the floor.

His eyes running over her in concern. "You okay love?"

She wiped the dust off herself and rubbed her neck.

"Yeah, thank you," she smiled at him before eyeing him.

"What are you doing up and about?" she asked

"Looking for you...looks like i arrived just in time, eh?"

she scoffed at this and picked hers and Spike's stakes up off the

floor. "Wanna patrol?" she said in a peppy voice

"Why not" and they walked off to another graveyard.

A few hours after they had finished patrolling in the third graveyard,

they were just about to walk out when a bright, blue glowing orb

rolling towards them stopping at their feet. Spike picked it up and

examined it with a frown "What the bloody hell is this?"

_**so what do you think? please please read and review and thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed so far! )**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Some of the ideas in this story belong to Holly4...don't worry i have got her permission to use them and of course all the characters in this story belong to the fabulous Joss Whedon (sighs)

Chapter 6

Both of them stood there, looking at the glowing, blue orb that was in

Spike's hands. He was passing it from one to the other and repeated

what he had just said "What the bloody hell is this?" Buffy scrunched

her nose up at the orb and was frowning aswell. She took the orb

from the vampire and held it up to the moonlight. She furrowed her

brows even more and as she did this the light inside it began to

flicker and move around like waves. "I haven't got any idea...maybe

it's another Dagon sphere?" she questioned with a shrug "Dagon

what?" the slayer sighed "When i first met Glory i found a glowing

orb outside the factory...except it wasn't blue, it was orange...that's

what the orb i found was called, i'll get the gang on it tomorrow,"

Buffy explained as the blondes walked out the gates of the

graveyard. Somehow they had gotten from the graveyard to a few

metres away from Buffy's house. They were chatting about different

things like how Dawn and her mom was. She walked up the path to

her front door and Spike stood at the end of the steps. As she was

about to put the key into the lock she turned to face the vampire.

"Spike?" he looked at her "Yea, love?" he asked

"Do you...do you want to come in for a bit? i mean it's okay if

you don't and i could understand if you didn't bu-," she was

interupted by a finger on her lips "Love to," he said smiling at his

slayer. Buffy smiled back and opened the door. Spike took a seat on

the sofa, while Buffy went to the kitchen. He heard an array of

swearwords drifting in. He chuckled and shook his head as she

returned a few moments later with two bottles of beer. Handing one

to him she took a seat next to him "Does your mother know you talk

like that, Summers?" mischief in his voice "The tops wouldn't come

come off," her cheeks now red with embarassment. Spike laughed

again, which was rewarded by Buffy poking his shoulder and pouting

"Wasn't funny," All he could to was stare at her pout. God did it turn

him on. He was in his own little trance that he didn't notice that she

had sat back, now relaxing on the arm of the sofa. A huff came from

her as she clicked her fingers in front of his face "Earth to Spike?"

He shook his head and his eyes connected with hers "Sorry pet,"

They both leaned back, now Buffy was slightly leaning into Spike.

A few minutes of silence filled the room before the slayer took

a sip of her beer before talking "So...tell me about what school

was like in your time," he looked down at her in shock and pulled

away from her "You want to know what school was like for me?"

he questioned "Yeah, i did say the other day that i wanted to get

to know you a bit better...so here i am...getting to know you better,"

Spike rolled his beautiful, blue eyes and began to tell her.

"Boys and girls were taught seperately...we were at the same site but

never socialised with the other sex, if you misbehaved you got

bloody canned or belted, whatever that teacher wanted to do to you,"

He heard Buffy cringe, literally. "That's, well wrong, did you have any

love interests as a human?" she asked and instantly knew that she

shouldn't of asked him that question as she looked up and saw his

jaw tightening "Bad subject matter...(looks down to her feet) sorry,"

Spike let out a loud sigh "it's ok pet...i did have feeling for someone,

Cecily her name was...bloody beautiful too, i thought i loved her, but

it wasn't love i felt for her, didn't realise that until i met Dru (looks at

Buffy) i loved Dru more than i can say because...because she

gave me the ability to find the one thing that means more than my

unlife," now she was looking him in the eyes again "And what was

that?" she asked. He took his hand and ran it down her golden cheek

and whispered "You." A small 'O' formed on Buffy's lips as she

cuddled into his chest and he pressed a kiss to her hair. Nothing

else was spoken. An hour later, Buffy had fallen asleep on Spike

and he waited until she was definately asleep before he gently lifted

her off the sofa, into his arms and up the stairs. He strode over to her

bed, pulled back the covers and placed her onto the bed. Smiling

down at his golden angel he tucked her in and pressed a kiss to her

forehead "Good night, Buffy" he whispered before placing the orb

on her bedside table as he left.

_BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_ Buffy's alarm clock

went off and she abruptly sat up rubbing her head saying "I'm up, I'm

up!" she looked down at herself and groaned as she realised she

was still in her clothes from yesterday _I must of fallen asleep_ she

thought. Grabbing two towels she headed for the shower.

Her naked form stepping into the shower as she turned it on.

Buffy let the hot water completely soak her while the glass shower

panels steamed up. She washed her hair and her body humming a

tune as she went along. Her mind couldn't help but wonder back to a

few nights ago, when she was showering Spike. Shaking her head

and muttering to herself she turned the shower off, wrapped her hair

and body up in the towels and headed back to her room. Meanwhile,

downstairs Dawn had just entered the kitchen, looking like death.

Joyce walked over to her youngest and placed her hand on her

forehead "Baby, your burning up...let me check your temperature,"

Dawn groaned at this and replied as her mother went to get the

themometre "Mom' i'm fine really, it's just some stupid cold,"

She returned, sticking it in Dawn's mouth whilst she was speaking.

A few moments after, the themometre beeped and Joyce took it

out of her mouth and her eyes nearly pops out of her skull.

"39 degrees, no way are you going to school...(get her hand and

leads her to the living room) now sit there, cozy up and DO NOT

move, okay?" she said and Dawn just nodded to her mom.

"Good girl," she walked into the kitchen and made the brunette

some tea. As Joyce was handing it to her, a freshened up Buffy

walked into the living room. Today she was wearing her hair in a bun

and had a pretty white and pink floral dress on, with white flip flops.

Buffy had the orb in her hand and it began to flutter and glow more

as it got closer to Dawn, but no one seemed to notice. The slayer

ran her hand through her sister's hair "What's wrong Dawnie?"

Dawn sniffed and rubbed her head "Cold, apparently i'm running a

temperature, so no school for me today (looks to the orb) what's

that?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows at the orb.

"This (mimics Spike's actions from the night before) i actually have

no clue what it is...that's why i going to miss college, get the gang

into research mode," she explained

Not one of them aware of what was happening or what is going to

happen.

So what do you think? thanks to everyone has read and reviewed so far keep it up guys! sorry if there is some spelling errors! )


	7. author's notes

Author's notes

Hi everyone i am just testing something because i am finding a better programme to write my story on as wordpad is doing my head in. what do you think of the story so far? Do you have any suggestions for it? What would you like to see? Send me a message if you do want anything in this story and i will see what i can do ) chapter 7 will be coming up soon so look out and thank you for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: Some of the ideas in this story belong to Holly4...don't worry i have got her permission to use them and of course all the characters in this story belong to the fabulous Joss Whedon (sighs)

Chapter 7

The magic box was busy today, they had more than ten customers already and it was only just gone ten AM. Giles was re-stocking some shelves as Buffy entered the shop. Xander was at work and Willow was at college leaving Anya, Giles and Tara at the shop, even though Tara was no where to be seen. Buffy waved hello to Anya as she made her way over to where her ex-watcher was. She prodded his shoulder and he turned round to see the blonde smiling back up at him "Oh Buffy, shouldn't you be in college today?"

Buffy pursed her lips and reached into her bag whilst speaking "Well, i would've have been, but something came up (pulls the orb out) what the freakin' hell is this Giles?" she said, waving the orb in front of him, causing Anya to stop what she was doing and stare at them. Giles took his glasses off, cleaned them and placed them back on again. He took the orb off the slayer and walked over to the counter "Where did you find this?" "Don't you mean where did it find me? I was on patrol and as i was leaving the graveyard it just comes rolling towards me...weird huh?" she stated

"Maybe it's another Dagon sphere?" Anya suggested with a shrug

"Quite possibly, I shall get started on research right away, in the meantime, might i suggest you actually go to college, Buffy?" Giles said and she gave out a small sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose "I guess...see you later." she left Giles and Anya with the research.

Willow was sat in the college cafeteria when she saw her best friend entering. Buffy got, what she called lunch which consisted of one egg and cress sandwich, a fruit salad and a bottle of water and took at seat next to her red-headed friend "Buffy, where were you this morning?" Willow questioned her with concern. Buffy took a bit of her sandwich before replying "I found some sort of glowy-ball thing last night, so i dropped it off at the magic box...Giles is on it...did i miss anything good?" Willow rolled her eyes at this. Psychology was one of Willow's favourite subjects and it was one of Buffy's until the whole 'Walsh' thing happen and now their new professor, Professor Daniels, he was ok but sometimes he would get caught up in discussions that had nothing to do with the lesson. For example, why we have cars or who named what and why did they it that...hence why the slayer wasn't so bothered about missing that lesson, she would rather have stayed researching about the orb than sit through one of those debates and that is saying something. Three o'clock had come, time to go get an update from Giles, so that is what the girls did. They entered the shop to be faced with a very grim looking Giles. Tara was now at the shop and Willow had greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Buffy sat at the table opposite Giles "So...what is it for?" the slayer asked "I do not know," was his reply, at which the slayer frowned at before responding "What do you mean, you don't know GILES?!?!" she practically screamed "I have looked in all of my books and I've even rang the council and there is no records, descriptions, anything at all on this orb," he explained

"T-there's nothing at all? Is that e-even possible?" Tara asked

"No, either this orb pre-dates written history or...it is completely new to this world," he finished his explanation which left everyone more confused than ever.

Sorry this chapter is really short guys but keep reading and reviewing! It maybe about couple days before i update again so don't worry if there isn't anything posted for a bit (2 days max) but i will try and do some more! )


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: Some of the ideas in this story belong to Holly4...don't worry i have got her permission to use them and of course all the characters in this story belong to the fabulous Joss Whedon (sighs)

**Chapter 8**

Glory was pacing the room as her minions watched her in anticipation. After the whole mess her minions had made with bringing her the wrong person she had decided to take matters into her own hands. She flung herself onto the sofa, closed her eyes and groaned "What is the matter, O fabulous one?" one of the minions asked. Glory opened her eyes and sat up, looking rather cross "What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER?!?! the matter is that YOU (is pointing her finger at the minions) yet again failed to do your jobs!!!...time is running out and I NEED MY KEY!" she exclaimed, then carried on with her rant "Time...time is running out and i can't even trust you scabby morons to-to even keep hold of a VAMPIRE!...i need-i need a brain...go get me a brain!"

"Yes...O thou!" one of the minions walked out and she flopped back down, screaming into a pillow.

"No records? None what so ever?...not even a footnote?" Willow asked worriedly. Xander had just walked in and had heard Giles explaining the last bit about the orb "Nothing...in all of my years i have never...," the watcher was so shocked that he could not finish what he was saying "There has to be something...right?" Xander asked. Buffy looked more shocked now than when Quentin Travers had told her that Glory was a god. If Both Giles and the watchers council didn't know anything of the origins of the orb or what it does then they were in big, big trouble. Anya made a coughing noise and everyone just looked at her before she started "Um...if it was before written history then there would be something in a book or something, you know like some sort of mentioning of it-," she was interrupted by the blonde witch "So i-it's more likely t-to be new to the w-world?"

"Yes, 100 percent completely new," came her reply. Buffy's eyes popped out of her head when she read the time on the clock, 4 pm. Putting her bag back over her shoulder, she stood up and straightened herself out "Ok...if you've looked at all the books you have there is no point in staying here...i really have to go, mom is cooking especially tonight, said I'd help," she explained as she said goodbye to her friends and walked out of the door.

The slayer hung her coat up and headed for the kitchen where she found her mom chopping up mushrooms. Joyce looked up from what she was doing and smiled "Hey hon, how was college?" Buffy made a start with the tomatoes "You know so-so...the orb is what's worrying me...there is no data on it what so ever," She was silent for a while as she put the mushrooms in the pan. Turning the heat up she replied to her eldest "That has to be bad right?" she took the tomatoes off Buffy. The blonde nodded "O yea, it could be something Glory needs or I don't know, I thought i was done with the surprises, ya know?" The elder woman was now stirring the combination of mushrooms and tomatoes in the pan and Buffy had just turned the kettle on "I'm just gonna get changed," she had simply said as she walked up to her room. Buffy had found it hard to be around anyone recently as she was stressed over what Glory would do next and now she had the added stress of the mysterious orb. It was now half 7 and Joyce was dishing the dinner up when she went up to get Dawn. The teen was asleep on her bed and Joyce gently called her name. When no response came , she went over and gently shook her and continued to call her name. Still no response. Joyce began to panic "DAWN!" she screamed and Buffy came rushing in. Seeing her mum in tears trying to wake her sister up "Mom, what is it?" she asked seriously "She-she isn't responding Buffy...oh god my baby!" she cried. The slayer pulled her mom to one side and began to shake her sister "DAWN!" she shouted it seemed not even slayer strength was going to wake her. She walked back over to her frantic mother and told her to go call the doctor and that is what she did.

Half an hour later, the doctor had arrived. Buffy was sitting next to her sister, stroking her long, brown hair "She is in here, doctor," Joyce showed the doctor in and Buffy moved away from her sister and stood next to her mother, with her arm around her. The doctor took her temperature, blood pressure and had check reflexes. He put his stethoscope back into his bag and stood up to face them. "There is nothing wrong with your daughter...she is just sleeping," he explained. Joyce shook her head in disbelief as the doctor spoke again "If there is no change by the morning, then call me back, but there nothing i can do...sorry," "thank you, doctor," Joyce said and then showed the doctor down the stairs. As she was saying goodbye to the doctor, Buffy had picked the phone up and dialled a number "Come on, come on (Giles answers) Giles i need you to round the gang up we have a problem...right thanks...i just need to go somewhere first...bye," she slammed the phone down and headed for the door. She grabbed her coat and she rushed putting it on "Buffy, where are you going?" her mother asked "I can't just sit here while Dawn is possibly dying..." was all she said before running out the front door.

She had ran as fast as she could to Spike's crypt and kicked the door down in her old way "SPIKE!" she shouted, but no response came. Sighing rather loudly she went over to the trap door, which led to his more private quarters and shouted down and yet again there was no response, so she ran back out of the crypt and headed for the only other place which she knew he would be. Willy's. As she ran into the bar all the demons turned towards her and she walked straight up to the bar, where Willy was standing with fear printed all over his face "Um...it is always a pleasure to see you slayer, what can I do ya for?" he asked with a nervous laugh "Where is he?" Willy looked around and then looked back at Buffy "Where's who?" she rolled her eyes at him "Where is Spike, Willy?" relief set in as she told him who she was looking for "He's out the back..lemme just get him for ya," he walked to the back room door and opened it, as he did a demon said "Willy, i thought we told you , no interruptions?!?" Spike and everyone else turned to look at the barman as he began to explain "Yea i know (looks at the vampire) there is someone to see you out front Spike," he gave him a knowing and scared look. Spike put his cards down on the table "Sorry mates, looks like you won't have to be humiliated by me tonight...later," he nodded towards them all and when he walked out he was confronted by a angry and upset looking slayer. "Buffy, love wha-," "We have to go. NOW," was all she said as she walked out of the bar, quickly followed by the vampire and she began to run towards the magic box.

Buffy burst in through the door, shortly following by Spike. Xander rolled his eyes when he saw the blonde vampire, of which he hated so much enter the shop "What is Captain peroxide doing here?" he asked with annoyance. He was rewarded with Willow glaring at him "XANDER!" she warned. Buffy was looking upset and confused still and Spike was now sitting on top of the counter. Giles approached her "Buffy...what is wrong?" she looked him deep in the eyes before she began to tell the scoobies what had happened "It's Dawn...she, she isn't waking up...," everyone looked at each other, but the vampire had kept his eyes on the slayer "We called the doctor out and he said that there was nothing wrong and that she was just sleeping...mom shook her, I shook her and still nothing...this has to be magic of some sort, maybe Glory..." at this point she was in tears and Giles had wrapped his arms around the slayer. He stroked her golden hair and she had let go of him and headed for the training room. Giles instructed everyone to get into research mode and Spike even helped, for all of half an hour, before he gave up and headed to where Buffy was. He found her punching the punch bag furiously and it was quite obvious how hard she was trying to hold her emotions in, but as he began to approach her, she let out little whimpers and began to hit the bag harder and faster. Spike placed a hand on her shoulder and she broke down right in front of him. Spike knelt down and wrapped his big, strong arms about his slayer and rocked her gently, kissing her hair and whispering to her "Shhh pet...come on,"

The next morning, Willow and Anya were asleep at the table, Giles was up by the ladders, Tara was sitting on a chair in the corner, Xander was in the storeroom, where the orb was and Buffy and Spike were still in the training room. The bell went as the magic box door opened, causing Willow to jump up and say "Don't hurt the tadpoles!" Buffy and Spike rushed out and the slayer rushed over to the person that had entered. It was Dawn. The teen was taken back by her sister engulfing her in a hug, followed by kisses and smoothing down her brown locks "God Dawnie your okay!" Dawn looked weirdly at her sister "Yea, why shouldn't i be?" she questioned with a look of confusion on her face "You were all out for the count, apparently Little Bit," Spike explained to 'Little Bit' "I was?" she asked surprisingly "Yeah, where's mom?" "Oh, she had to go in to work, i mean what a drag, working on a Saturday," she was now sitting next to Willow and Anya, whom for some reason was patting her awkwardly on the back "I am glad you're okay!" Anya stated with a wide smile "Buff, i thought you said the orb was blue?" Xander shouted from the storeroom. The slayer had a look of bewilderment on her face as she headed for the door "It is," she replied and the carpenter walked out of the storeroom "Well, it isn't any more," he held the orb up for all to see. The orb was no longer blue, it was now green.

_**Sorry it took me so long to update guys!!!! so what do you think? Please read and review and keep on doing so and thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far...keep it up:)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: Some of the ideas in this story belong to Holly4...don't worry i have got her permission to use them and of course all the characters in this story belong to the fabulous Joss Whedon (sighs)

Chapter 9

The beautiful goddess threw the man onto the floor next to her. She stretched and now had a massive smile playing on her rose coloured lips. Two of her minions were in the room with them "Time, time...big, big day!" the man said. Glory rolled her eyes and picked him up off the floor so he was now standing on his feet "What do you want us to do now, O sacred Glorificus?" one of the minions asked "Prepare for the ritual...I'm gonna get me my key," was all she said as she walked out of the apartment, crazy man in toe. Meanwhile, Willow, Tara, Buffy and Dawn were sitting in Willow's dorm room, eating some sandwiches. Dawn had salami with peanut butter and the slayer had made it quite obvious how disgusting she thought it was. Tara was looking at Dawn with a smile "I'm glad y-you're ok, Dawnie," the teen smiled back and replied "Thanks Tara," The red-head was eating her fruit, when she began to speak "So, the orb was blue, but it is now green? I mean how strange and plus there is nothing on it? If you ask me, that is the work of the gods or god," she offered her scenario to her friend "Do you think Glory made it?" Dawn questioned and Willow shook her head in the negative "If Glory made it then why did it come to me?"

"Maybe it's a-a trap?" Tara said. The slayer was about to speak when suddenly the entire outside wall smashes to pieces, exposing them to the outside. Dawn and Buffy jump up in alarm. Sunlight streams in. Glory appears in the window, which is now just a broken frame with shards of glass hanging in it. Laughing sadistically, she grabbed the crazy man that she had brought with her into view of the four girls "I told you this wasn't over..." the crazy man was now pointing to Dawn gasping and staring "Oh, it's so pure! Such green energy!" he exclaimed. Dawn gasps and looks over at Glory in fear. Glory begins to smile. The crazy man is still staring at Dawn and gasps "So-So beautiful!" the hell god's smile widens as the teenager looks fearfully at Buffy and then the slayer turns towards Glory and glares at her. Willow kneels on the bed next to Tara who is staring up at Dawn. Buffy whirls, grabs Dawn by the hand and runs straight through the door into the dorm hallway. They crash to the floor amid broken pieces of door. Glory laughs, pushes the crazy man away and starts after them. Willow holds up a hand. Glory suddenly can't move. She makes an angry face at the witches. Buffy and Dawn stand up and begin to run down the hall of the dorms. Willow grabs Tara's hand and begins to speak some Latin, which causes Glory to go flying backwards, off the side of the building, into some bushes. The witches take off in the same direction as Buffy and Dawn. The blonde and the brunette run through the lobby of the college, which is filled with students talking, eating, sitting and standing, all of which seem to take no notice of the pair, until they run to the door and Glory suddenly bursts through the wall. The students begin to scream and panic as Glory walks forward, looks around, sees the door Buffy and Dawn just exited. The god turns into a blur as she moves forward at superhuman speed. The girls run across the grass and more students were outside, staring at them "Buffy!" Dawn exclaims

"We have to keep moving," came her sister's reply. Dawn at this point falls to a heap on the floor and Buffy hauls her back up and scoops Dawn up in her arms, jumps over a bench and continues running. She crosses the lawn, goes across a paved pathway, heading toward the street. Glory, still a super-fast blur, moves across the lawn toward them. The slayer, still carrying her sister comes out onto the side walk and suddenly Glory is in front of them. Buffy puts Dawn down and they both stare fearfully at Glory "You know i really HATE it when people touch my things," the god stated to them. Buffy and Dawn just stand there looking scared. "Got any last words, slay-runt?" Glory asked the slayer "Just one. Truck" Buffy said as Glory looks to her right and is hit by a huge semi and Buffy and Dawn run off in the opposite direction. Glory lands on her back on top of a parked car, smashing its roof in. She starts to sit up, then stops with a jerk "No! Not now, you idiot! Let go-" the god morphs into Ben, the nurse and he continues what she was saying "-of my body!" the nurse rolls off the car onto the ground and looks around. He's wearing Glory's dress "Oh god..."

"A-and then whoosh! All of a sudden Glory's standing right there in front of us, all skanky and blonde and thinkin' she's all that just 'cause some bumpy heads kiss her stinky feet ... (pauses, very quietly) She does have nice feet. (louder) A-and she's comin' right at us, and- Buffy's just standing there not even blinking, like "Bring it on," and then, wham! (smacks one fist into the other hand) Hell-bitch in orbit," Dawn explained to the scoobies, very proudly. Buffy was just standing at the window, looking in between the blinds "Way to go Buff!" Xander congratulated the slayer

"I knew you'd best Glory eventually, I mean all-all our years of training-" the watcher was interrupted by Buffy, whom was still staring out the window "A truck hit her," Giles had now took his glasses off, cleaned them and put them back on for the third time. Anya just stared at Buffy in disbelief "You threw it at her?" the ex-demon asked and the teen replied "Well, no. She more kind of waited for it to hit Glory. Uh, but then Buffy ran really fast and we got away,"

The slayer turned and scoffed at her sister "We barely got away, that truck couldn't of slowed her down for more than a second...We've barely been able to manage not getting seriously dead every time we've crossed paths with Glory. Now that she knows that Dawn is the key?" the slayer was now frantic.

"Well, how isn't important, all that matters is that the two of you are safe-" he was interrupted again by Buffy, her eyes wide with fear "Xander...C-can i use your phone?" the carpenter simply nodded at one of his best friends and she picked the phone up, dialling a number "Mom, you have to get out of town...she knows...no just please go...I DON'T KNOW JUST GET OUT OF TOWN! (sighs) go visit a relative...just GO!" Buffy slammed the receiver down and rubbed her temple. A few minutes after Giles began to speak "There must be something in the _Book of Tarnis_ that we've missed, something we can use against Glory," Dawn was now sitting next to Willow and Tara and Buffy was now back staring out the window "Piano!" Anya shouted, causing all of the room to stare at her "Because that's what we used to kill that big demon that one time!...No wait, that-that was a rocket launcher. (turns to Anya) Ahn, what are you talking about?" Xander quizzed his girlfriend, the slayer now looking at them, with a confused frown on her face . Anya began to explain "We should drop a piano on her. Well, it always works for that creepy cartoon rabbit when he's running from that nice man with the speech impediment," she shrugged and Giles rolled his eyes.

"Yes, or perhaps we could paint a convincing tunnel on the side of a mountain. Let's just keep thinking, everyone. (to Buffy) Perhaps we should reassemble at the magic shop, see if there's anything-" once again the watcher is interrupted by the blonde.

"We can't fight her...not ever. She's too strong, Giles. We're not gonna win this with, with stakes, or spells, or pulling out some uranium power core. She's a god and she's coming for us. So let's just not be here when she starts knocking," Buffy's comment was rewarded with stares "You mean runaway?" Anya asked the slayer. She just looks at Anya and Anya sighs "Finally, a plan that will actually work," Willow looks at her

"She doesn't mean that (turns to Buffy) do you?"

"Buffy, we all understand the severity of the situation, but there must be another way," Giles' efforts to calm her down were failing, miserably. Buffy glared at him and spoke with a harsh tone "No. We stay, we die. Show of hands for that option," everyone was now silent and Xander raised his hand

"Um, Buff? I don't think everyone is going to fit in the Xandermobile," he stated "Just get your stuff together and i'll sort the rest," was all she said, turning back to look out the window. An hour later, the gang were all outside of Xander's apartment " Look, everything will be all right, we just need to stay here calmly. As soon as Buffy arrives-" Giles was interrupted when a Winnebago drives up and screeches to a halt in front of them. The windows are all covered with aluminum foil. The door swings open "-We'll feel oddly worse" the watcher finished as he looked in the Winnebago and saw a familiar bleach blonde vampire, with black goggles on. The gang all pick their stuff up and boarded the winnebago. Looking from the driver's seat back, on the left there's a small kitchen area with sink; on the right, a booth with a table. Farther back there's a door leading into a back bedroom. Willow and Anya look with interest at the driver's area as they and Tara move to sit around the table. Buffy is sitting at the table already, studying maps. Xander points his finger at Spike "What is he doing here?"

"Just out for a jaunt. Thought I'd swing by and say howdy" came his reply and Giles glared at the vampire "Out," Buffy now looks up from the table

"He's here because we need him,"

"The hell we do," Xander said in a matter-of-factly way.

"If Glory finds us, he's the only one besides me that has any chance of protecting Dawn,"

"Buffy, come on-" he is interrupted by Buffy jumping up, angrily.

"Look, this isn't a discussion! He stays. Get over it!" She takes one of the maps and storms into the back room, slamming the door. Dawn watches anxiously. Spike grins hugely. Giles glares at him "Buckle up, kids. Daddy's puttin' the hammer down," Spike puts the RV in gear and begins driving. Everyone clutches the walls and each other for balance. In a cupboard, in the back bedroom was the orb, glowing bright green, flickering and shaking as the RV drives off.

So sorry guys about the delay! What do you think?? thanks for the reviews so far, keep it up and keep reading and reviewing! You'll notice i have took some scenes from the show:)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: Some of the ideas in this story belong to Holly4...don't worry i have got her permission to use them and of course all the characters in this story belong to the fabulous Joss Whedon (sighs)

Chapter 10

Giles was now driving the Winnebago, while Dawn, Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander are sat around the table. Spike, on the other hand is sitting on the floor, beside Dawn and is looking rather irritated. Willow is studying some sort of book when Anya lets out a uncomfortable huff "Shouldn't somebody be asking, 'Are we there yet?' (looks to Xander) isn't that what small, irritating children do?" she asked her boyfriend who was now looking rather ill, he never replied but the littlest Summers did "That kinda only works if you know where you're going," she raised her eyebrows at Anya, whom nodded and pondered for a moment before calling to Giles "Hey Giles, do we know where we are going yet?"

"We'd already be somewhere if Captain Slowpoke would give up the wheel (Giles looks annoyed) Hey Gramps! Bloody step on it will you!" Spike shouted to Giles.

"Step on what?!?! I've driven tricycles with more power," the watcher stated with annoyance. Everybody looked up as the vehicle jolted and bumped. Xander groaned "Is anybody else queasy?" the ex-demon was rubbing his arm as if to soothe him "He doesn't travel well (pauses) like fine shrimp" she explained. The vampire rolled his big, blue eyes, stood up and headed for the back bedroom, where Buffy was. Xander glared at him queasily and he just raised his eyebrows back and knocked on the door "Come in," came her quiet invite. Spike smiled slightly as he entered the room, sitting next to her. The slayer looked at him and she looked so drained and lost. Taking the map off her he began to talk "You're missing the show out there, whelp looks like he's about to toss up a bucket full of cookies," she wrinkled her nose up in disgust at him "Eww, i really did not want to know," she looked away from him and he put his big hand on hers and caressed it with his thumb "Everything will be fine, love just you see,"

"I hope so,"

Everyone, except Giles jumped up as an arrow is shot through the window and hits the wall a little bit above Tara's head. Buffy pulled down a corner of the Venetian blinds to peek outside "Come on now!" the knight approaching them on horseback said and was joined by a bunch of other knights on horses, which were riding up alongside the Winnebago, swinging their weapons "Bring up the rear! Let's go!" Buffy sighed and turned away from the windows as the Winnebago drove on but the knights were gaining on them, fast. The slayer rushes to the main cabin "GILES!" she shouted

"I see them," several knights now ride up alongside the Winnebago on either side. One had a crossbow and shot another arrow into the side. Spike jumped aside as the arrow appeared in the wall beside him "ARROWS! BLOODY HELL!" the vampire exclaimed

"They're throwing arrows!" Xander was now panicking and Tara peeked out of the window to take a closer look and the knights were continuing to ride up by the vehicle and were shooting more and more arrows "Dawn, get under the table," the slayer had said, pushing her sister under the table, the red-head and blonde witch followed suit, huddling together. "Weapons?" Shouted Giles as he threw a bag of weapons to Buffy, whom took a sword out and then tossed the bag to Spike "Hello! You're bloody well driving one!"

"Don't hit the horsies!" Dawn shouted from under the table and the slayer went up close to Giles and whispered "Aim for the horsies,"Giles turned the wheel trying to hit them, but the horses moved out of the way. Giles swung the wheel again to get back on the road. Spike looked very grim. By now there was some knights on the roof, stabbing their swords through the roof. Buffy decided to open the hatch on the roof and climbed up to fight them. The knight saw Buffy and pulled his sword free The knight thrusted at Buffy. She ducked, backed away from his second swing, wheels and kicks his legs out from under him. He went down and Buffy got on top of him, blocked another swing and punched him. He dropped the sword. Buffy punched the knight in the face a few times, then he blocked and punched her. They grapple, he kicked her in the head and she fell over the side, holding onto the railing along the top of the RV. She hanged there as a knight rode alongside holding a mace. Tara, Willow and Dawn emerge from under the table and joined the vampire. Giles continued driving. They all looked up as they heard sounds of fighting on the roof.

The knight crouched above the slayer to hit her, but she kicked upward and he fell back. Buffy vaulted back up onto the roof. They both stood and faced off. Another knight rode alongside and threw a grappling hook onto the railing. He begun to climb up the side. She punched the first knight, whirled around and kicked him. He fell off the side with a harrowing scream.The second knight reached the roof as another grappling hook caught on the railing. A knight busted through the window and Spike and Dawn both shrieked and jumped aside. The knight tried to grab Dawn. Spike yelled in pain from the sunlight. Giles looked back to see what was going on. One of the knights was hanging onto the side of the Winnebago, his upper halve inside of the window. And Giles could hear Dawn, Spike and the knight yelling. Tara and Willow cowered as Anya appeared and began hitting the knight on the head with her frying pan. He lost his grip and fell to the ground below "Not a piano, but hey," the watcher glanced back again and continued to drive. Two soldiers now faced Buffy, one with an axe, the other with a mace. She punched the one with the axe, kicked the other one, kicked the first one, ducked to take a mace blow on her back, punched the mace-wielder, did a back-flip and kicked them both in the faces. She picked up the first knight's sword from where he dropped it, twirled it around. The mace chain wrapped around the sword blade and she used it to pull the knight closer. Behind him the knight with the axe tried to attack but Buffy kicked him away. She spun the mace-holder around, kneed him in the stomach and threw him off the side of the RV, taking the mace and the sword with him. She ducked an axe swing, kicked the knight in the chest, grabbed his axe hand and hit him with her other hand. He got hold of her from behind as another knight climbed up the ladder. Buffy hit the axe hand. The knight yelled and let go of the axe, which Buffy grabbed. She swung it at him and he ducked, then she kicked him and he fell over the side. Buffy threw the axe and slammed into the chest of the knight on the ladder. He screamed and fell backwards off the Winnebago. Now it seemed quiet and Spike was on the floor, Dawn crouching over him, Willow, Anya and Tara on the other side of the table, all listening. Giles peers out at his mirror, saw that the knights were gone and let out a sigh of relief. Xander does the same, although he still looked ill. The watcher glanced back "Is everyone alright?" everybody seemed ok and he smiled slightly as he turned back to the road, a knight came on horseback, coming straight at him, spear in hand. Giles looked horrified and he tried to twist the wheel. The knight threw his spear and it flew straight through the window, into Giles' side, impaling him. He gasped and is thrown forward onto the steering wheel. Everyone shrieked and gasped as the Winnebago jostled out of control. Buffy was on the roof struggling to keep her balance and she leaped off the roof and rolled onto the ground. She sat up just in time to see the Winnebago go careering off the road, fall over onto its side and come to a stop in a huge cloud of dust. Inside the back bedroom the orb fell out of the cupboard and smashed on impact with the table. A green mist formed and a body fell, smacked it's head on the table and lay on the floor with no movement. There was a purple hood that covered the hair and face.

Night time had fallen and there were a load of knights surrounding the gas station at which the group had decided to hide. Willow had put up a barrier to stop them from entering and made sure that she had stopped the bleeding from Giles' wound. Buffy had captured and tied up the knights' general, Gregor. "We need to get in there! Clerics, get a move on!" yelled Dante. The clerics nodded at him and continued to try and break down the wall which protected the gang. Meanwhile at the Winnebago, sounds of groaning drifted through and long, golden blonde hair was showing as the person lifted their head up, banging it on the table "OW!" they groaned rubbing their head. They pulled the hood down from her jacket to reveal that she was a teenage girl, around Dawn's age with big, blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She yanked the door open and crawled out of the room to the nearest window that was broken and popped her head out to see where she was. She saw the knights and clerics and rolled her eyes and then checked to see if anyone was near the vechile, no one was near her so she pulled herself out of the window, falling to the ground. The blonde teen stood up, dusted herself off and furrowed her brows as she looked for a way round the back. She spotted one and quickly, but quietly ran towards the building and towards the back, but when she went to enter the barrier stopped her "Great, this all i need," she whispered. She spoke with an accent, which was differcult to identify.

What do you think so far? Thanks for the reviews so far, keep on reading and reviewing guys:)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: Some of the ideas in this story belong to Holly4...don't worry i have got her permission to use them and of course all the characters in this story belong to the fabulous Joss Whedon (sighs)

Chapter 11

"I'm so proud of you. You've come so far. You're everything a Watcher ... everything I could have hoped for," Buffy had tears in her eyes. She sniffled. Giles made a pained face and closed his eyes. Buffy looked anxiously at their entwined hands, then at Giles' stomach. He continued breathing shallowly, he seemed to have fallen asleep. Buffy gently removed his hand from hers. Willow was standing over a sleeping Tara, stroking her hair when the slayer turned from her watcher with a resolute expression "Willow," the red-head looked up to her "Open a door," Willow looked uncertainly from Buffy to the wall and back. A hole appeared in the barrier as Buffy came out of the building followed by Xander. Dante and a few other knights came forward. They stopped at the edge of the barrier and Dante held up a hand to stop the knights "Speak," he said to the slayer

"One of my friends was hurt when you attacked us,"

"And ten of my men are dead, honourable men (draws his sword) shall we balance the scale?" Dante challenged the slayer and she frowned angrily at him.

"Will you let someone come and help him or not?"

"Give quarter to an agent of the beast? What madness would move me to such action?"

Buffy was now raging with anger "I'm done asking," she said as she started towards Dante, but Xander intervened just as the knights looked ready to stop Buffy "Whoa, whoa, hey! Uh ... this is war, isn't it? And if there's one thing I've learned from Sergeant Rock, it is in war ... there are rules," Xander explained as Dante looked stern "Or at least there should be, if you're as honourable as you think you are. (Buffy looks to see if Dante is convinced) Plus, we do have your general forehead guy," Dante considered this and nodded his head. The blonde girl from the orb had witnessed this exchange with great interest and had now gone back to where she was before and placed her hand on the barrier,she could not get through. Twenty minutes later a car drove up to the gas station where the army of knights stood around watching. Ben was at the wheel. He stopped the car and looked fearfully out the window at the knights, who are all holding weapons and glaring at him. Ben took a deep breath, picked up his black bag from the seat, and got out of the car. Ben was standing over Giles tending to his wound, wearing surgical gloves. Buffy stood beside him with the others in the background "You forgot to mention the costume party," Ben said with a slight laugh

"Oh-sorry it's just i didn't know who else to call...if any of this gets too weird for you just let me know,"

"No, it's okay. I mean, yeah, not ... how I pictured seeing you again, but, uh ... I'll take what I can get," the nurse said, smiling at her. Spike was now looking annoyed, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you...for coming,"

"My pleasure,"

Now that the door that Willow had made was closed, the girl began to make a door way of her own. Entering it she then sealed it off again and looked up to the roof with a groan. She found a pipe and climbed up onto the roof, trying to keep low so that the knights did not see her. She was directly above where Gregor was and she gasped silently as she seen him through a gap in the roof "That weasel!" The watcher was now resting peacefully and Ben was talking to Dawn "Is he gonna be ok?"

"He was hurt pretty bad, Dawn," he said whilst he released Giles' wrist. He went past Dawn to get his bag "You don't know what's happening...it's all my fault," the teen said with regret and sadness.

"I don't have to. (takes a syringe from the bag, begins filling it) I just know that sometimes terrible things happen to good people. It shouldn't, but ... it does," he tries to comfort her as he pulled down the plunger, filling the syringe with liquid. Dawn continued watching Giles. Ben flicked the needle to make sure it's flowing " It's nobody's fault," he turned back, and was holding the needle up. Dawn had her back to Ben as he moved slowly closer to her "It's the way life is," He walked past Dawn and put the needle to Giles's arm. Dawn saw it and gasped as he injected it into the elder man causing her to frown in distaste "Is that gonna help?" Dawn asked but Ben doesn't answer and turns away "Ben?" The syringe fell to the ground. Ben had his back to her and put a hand shakily to his forehead. Dawn was staring at him and looked very scared as Ben ran into the main room "You have to let me out!" he exclaimed panicky. Dawn followed him in and the others began to gather "Ben?" Dawn asked

"You don't understand, i gotta get out...open a door now!" he screamed and the slayer and vampire run up next to the teen

"What happened?" Buffy asked her sister

"I-I don't know, he just started freaking out for no reason,"

"Let.Me.OUT!" Ben shouted frantically

"Okay, W-Will, open a door," the slayer ordered her friend. Willow turned away from Tara to see what was going on "No!HA!" Ben put his hands to his head and suddenly morphed into Glory, who turned the movement into a stretch. She slowly brought her arms down and looked around. Buffy and Dawn stare in horror. Buffy pushed Dawn behind her. Glory looked around in surprise as Willow looked scared, reaching for her girlfriend and Xander and Anya were watching. The god began to smile "Well, what do you know. Little Ben finally did something right," Spike rushed at Glory with a yell, Xander right behind him. Glory hit Spike and he crashed backwards into Xander. They both fell against the wall. Tara looked upset as Willow lowered her head and closed her eyes.

Buffy rushed at Glory as the guys try to get up. Glory hit Buffy and she crashed into Willow, both of them hitting the wall and then falling to the floor. Glory turned to look at Dawn, gave a little laugh. Dawn looked frightened. Glory ran forward and grabbed Dawn. Anya grabbed Dawn from the other side but Glory pulled her free and began to run out "Buffy!" Dawn screamed as Buffy painfully tried to get up as Glory, dragging Dawn by the hand, crashed out the door.

Glory and Dawn burst out, ran forward and into the barrier, which stopped them. The knights began to shout and the beast rolled her eyes "Yeah right," Glory swung her free arm at the barrier and broke a hole in it. She ran through it, pulling Dawn with her. The hole began to close as Buffy emerged from the building. She ran into the barrier just as it finished closing. She can't get past it.

"DAWN!" the slayer yelled and then turned back towards the building and ran in with a limp "Willow!" Willow had lifted her head and her eyes were black "Get it down, now!"

"Hear, hear my plea," Willow began as the slayer began to run back outside "Circling arm protecting me," Buffy came running out as the barrier disappeared. She limped forward and looked around. Nothing but dead knights on the floor. Buffy walked forward slowly, looking around at the corpses in horror. Spike, Xander, Willow, Tara, and Anya burst out and slow down when they see the scene "We have to-" Willow stopped as she saw Buffy walking slowly forward, looking around her. Spike and Xander are staring around. Tara whimpered and hid her face in Willow's shoulder.

"The car. Get the keys!" Spike said, pointing to the car and he and Xander run off. The slayer continued staring. Willow, Tara, and Anya started forward "Buffy! Buffy, we have to find Dawn. We, we can't let Glory-" the red-head started as Buffy abruptly sat down on the ground "Buffy? Buffy!" Tears ran down Buffy's face. Willow and Tara walked over to her.

"Buffy, you have to get up! We need you!" Buffy just sat, the tears flowing, staring in front of her.

"Buffy, please!...BUFFY!"

The teen on the roof looked at the gang in horror as the scene unfolded. She saw a flash of platinum blonde hair and this guy was standing around some woman, who was sat on the floor, along with the rest of the people. She continued to watch as they walked into the building. The gang had tried for half an hour straight to snap her out of the coma-like state. "Buffy!" Spike shouted at the blonde and the gang continued to stare at her "She can't just be brain-dead. (paces around behind Xander) I mean ... she's still Buffy, (Willow stands up) somewhere in there, right?"

"Spike, come on, we're not gonna get Dawn back by sittin' around here,"

"You're not gonna get Dawn back any way you slice it, Harris, it's for Buffy to decide," Spike tried to explain

"Good, panic. That oughta help," the carpenter said

"We should move her. U-unless we shouldn't. Should we?" Willow asked looking around at everyone else.

"C-couldn't that make it w-worse? I think I read that somewhere," Tara added

"I am so large with not knowing," Spike grabs Buffy by the shoulders and shakes her "Buffy! (no response) Oi, rise and shine, love!" The others looked skeptical "Spike..." Anya tried to reason with the vampire but he ignored her.

"Come on, people. Girl's endowed with Slayer strength. It's hardly the time to get dainty. Buffy!" Spike shook her harder.

"We tried that!" Xander yelled and Spike slapped Buffy across the face, hard. No reaction "OW!" Spike grabbed his head in pain.

"We didn't try that," Anya offered and the carpenter pulled the vampire away.

"Are you insane? We could be dealing with neurological damage here. You want to kill her?" Xander was now going closer to the vampire.

"We have to do something. I can't just sit here watching. You waste time with kid gloves. I'm willing to wager, when all is said and done, Buffy likes it rough," Spike raised his eyebrows and Xander punched Spike in the face. They grapple. Willow turned to them with a stern expression "Separate," An unseen force pushed Spike and Xander apart. They both stared at Willow in surprise. She gave them a determined glare and Anya, Giles and Tara stared at her too "(glaring at them) Buffy's out. Glory has Dawn. Sometime real soon, she's gonna use Dawn to tear down the barrier between every dimension there is. So if you two wanna fight, do it after the world ends, okay?" Spike glared at Xander. Xander went over to Anya and Giles, leaned against the counter. Willow now spoke quietly and with authority "All right. First we head back to Sunnydale. Xander'll take Giles to a hospital. Anya's with Tara. And Spike, you find Glory. Check her apartment, see if she's still there. Try anything stupid, like payback, and I will get Very Cranky. (looks around at them) Everyone clear?" Spike raised his hand cautiously "Uh...Will? (she looks at him)Now, uh, don't turn me into a horned toad for asking, but...what if we come across Ben?" he asked

"I-I don't think a doctor is what Buffy needs right now,"

"Well yeah, especially not one who happens to be Glory," this rewarded Spike with a lot of confused looks.

"What do you mean?" The watcher asked

"You know, Ben is Glory," Willow frowned at him

"You mean...Ben's with Glory?"

" 'With' in what sense?" Xander asked

"T-they're working together?" Tara asked, bewilderment in her voice. Spike was now beginning to lose his temper.

"No. No. Ben is Glory. Glory's Ben. They're one and the same," Beat. Everyone looked completely confused. " When did all this happen?" Anya asked

"Not one hour ago! Right here, before your very eyes! Ben came, he turned into Glory, snatched the kid, and pfft! Vanished, remember? (the gang are staring at him) You do remember...? (squints at them) Is everyone here very stoned?" they continued to look very confused and now he was getting annoyed "Ben! Glory! He's a doctor, she's the beast. Two entirely separate entities sharing one body. Like a bloody sitcom. Surely you remember,"

"So you're saying ... Ben and Glory..." Xander started but Anya finished

"Have a connection,"

"Yes, obviously, but what kind?" Giles asked. Spike laughed sarcastically as he realised what had happened "Oh, I get it. That's very crafty. (nods) Glory's worked the kind of mojo where anyone who sees her little presto-change-o instantly forgets. And yours truly, being somewhat other than human ... stands immune,"

"So ... Ben and Glory ... are-are the same person?" Tara asked

"(slowly, like a revelation) Glory can turn into Ben, and Ben turns back into Glory," Xander revealed "And anyone who sees instantly forgets," the ex-demon finished. Spike sighed with relief, put his finger on his nose and points the other hand at Anya "Kewpie doll for the lady,"

"Excellent (looks around at them) Now. Do we suspect there may be some kind of connection between Ben and Glory?" Giles said and Xander and Anya look enquiringly at Spike. Spike sighed loudly. The girl lost her balance and went crashing through the roof, landing right in front of Gregor. Gregor stared at her with disbelief evident across his features "Impossible.." he gasped as the blonde stood up, now she faced him with an angry look on her face"Not impossible...near impossible," she said and he laughed darkly at her "They have no idea what they have done...messed with...and look what they've made...(chuckles) a bimbo," She glared at him. Eyes beginning to change from blue to black "Shut your mouth..." she warned, it was now evident that her accent was American/British. He was still chuckling at her "And if i do not? You're going to what? Bore me to death with talk of boys and make up...you're nothing but a cheap replacement...no one even wants or loves you," her eyes were now completely black "shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" she screamed and shot a red ray of magic at Gregor, causing him to turn to dust. The scream made the slayer snap out of her coma-like state. Buffy, Willow, Spike, Xander and Anya went into the room where the general was. They all gasped in horror when they saw the pile of dust on the floor. The girl was now in the corner, sobbing and muttering to herself. As Willow approached her the girl looked up at her, black eyes and all "Don't," she whispered. The red-head was now staring at her with shock. She couldn't believe it "Buffy...I-I think you'd better come over here," the slayer glanced at her friend and as she got closer to the girl's face her eyes bulged out of her head and she gulped "No...it can't be...can it?" Spike looked at the slayer, the girl and then back at the slayer, his eyes now doing the same as hers "How?" was all he said. The teen had Buffy's blonde locks and Spike's blue eyes and her facial features were a mixture of them both. The witch shook her head "I don't know," The girl's eyes were now closed and Buffy pursed her lips before she bent down next to the girl "What's your name?" The girl looked back at her, eyes now back to being blue and simply replied "Rosa."

so what do you think guys?? sorry it took so long to get this up, thanks for the reviews so far and keep reading and reviewing guys thanks! )


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: Some of the ideas in this story belong to Holly4...don't worry i have got her permission to use them and of course all the characters in this story belong to the fabulous Joss Whedon (sighs)

Chapter 12

Willow and Tara had fixed the Winnebago and the rest of them, along with Rosa were now back at the magic box. Rosa was looking around at all of the books and objects. Giles refused to believe that Rosa was Buffy and Spike's daughter but at the same time could not deny it as she looked so much like them both. She had the slayer's graceful movements and wrinkled her nose up in the same way when she heard or saw something disgusting or was confused. She tilted her head and had the same temper of Spike. Buffy was in the training room with Spike when Rosa decided to go in there, but just before she went in she was stopped by Giles "I do not think that is a good idea, Rosa,"

"I have to go in and explain to them...please just- i have to...they have to know everything," she explained and then walked in to be faced with her farther sitting on a bench next to the wall and her mother punching a punch bag until it came off and landed at Rosa's feet. The slayer looked apologetically and Spike turned his head to the teen, he still looked shocked. The three of them continued to look at each other for a few minutes and tears were threatening to fall from Rosa's big, blue eyes, inherited off the vampire. Rosa pursed her lips before speaking "Wow...i mean wow...i thought i was never going to- uh get the chance to meet my parents and here I am...meeting you...wow," the slayer smiled slightly at her daughter, walked over to her, put her hands on her shoulders and led her over to the bench where Spike was sitting. He raised his hand and gently pulled his fingers through her golden locks, inherited off Buffy "Your telling us...," he murmured and he looked at her with such love that it burst the slayer's heart.

"You must want some answers as to how i got here and why and all of that stuff (looks at them both) The Powers That Be made me about six months ago...nobody bloody told me why...until i overheard them talking (Buffy and Spike both look confused) they said i was a replacement an-and that they were going to take the key out of Dawn," she began to explain the them and the slayer's eyes widened.

"The orb," Rosa nodded her head.

"They put me inside the orb and sent me to you and when the orb came into the house it began to drain the key out of her and put it into me...I am the key, not her," she said with tears falling down and the vampire wiped them away with his thumb.

"So the orb was making Lil'Bit ill...wait, what about Glory? She snatched the kid," he asked with curiosity and the teen continued.

"The orb left about 10 percent of the key in her...enough to open the portal...(begins to explain the ritual) The key was ... living energy. It needed to be channelled, poured into a specific place at a specific time. The energy ... would flow into that spot, the walls between the dimensions break down. It stops, the energy's used up, the walls come back up. Glory uses that time to get back into her own dimension, not caring that all manner of hell will be unleashed on earth in the meantime," Buffy looked at Rosa and then at Spike.

"Um, but only for a little while, right? The walls come back up, uh, n-no more hell?"  
"That's only if the energy is stopped. And now the key is human...is me 'The blood flows, the gates will open. The gates will close when it flows no more.'" Spike now looked a bit perplexed.

"Why the bleedin' hell did they leave 10 percent in her then? I don't soddin' get it," he expressed

"If the portal is opened then the only way to shut it is me jumping into it...," she explained sadly and Buffy was now shaking her head, frantically "No, no you've just got here, you-you can't go now,"

"Buffy...," Spike tried to calm her down but was finding it hard to keep himself calm.

"NO SPIKE! Don't,"

"The Powers That Be sent me for another reason...if-if they didn't do this then you would of jumped...and died...they knew that so they made it so that it wouldn't happen,"

Silence fell over the room.

The minions were tying Dawn to the tower with rope. She stood there looking scared. The wind blew her hair around. Her bare feet on the edge of the platform, and far below she can see the crazy people moving around. The minions finished tying Dawn up and turn to leave. One of them looked back "She will come to you soon," one of them said Dawn was standing at the end of the platform with the city lights behind and below her. Both Willow and Tara look at Buffy. Buffy looked concerned "Do you wanna go?" she asked Rosa. Rosa looked anxiously from Buffy to Willow and back again. She turned and began to walk toward Buffy and the door. She passes Spike and Giles in the background, Spike packing up weapons as Giles unsheathe's a sword. Rosa continued walking out. Giles put his axe in Spike's bag. Willow, followed by Tara, drawed alongside Buffy as Rosa headed for the door. Buffy speaks quietly "Stay close but don't crowd her. We'll follow in a minute," Willow started out again, stopped when Buffy began to address the others

"Everybody knows their jobs. Remember, the ritual starts, we all die. And I'll kill anyone who comes near Dawn," Buffy turned and walked off. Willow turned to the open door and left with Tara. Giles was clutching his side where he was speared. Spike glanced at Giles, then back in the direction Buffy went " Well, not exactly the St. Crispin's Day speech, was it?"

"We few... ...we happy few," Giles went past Spike as Spike gathered up the bag of weapons.

"We band of buggered," They exit. Rosa walked along the sidewalk, picking at her hand. Willow walking a few paces behind, with the others following farther behind that. Rosa came around a corner, paused to gaze upward for a moment, then continued. The others followed, now all in a group. Spike carried a crossbow, Anya a baseball bat. Spike also had the bag of weapons on his back. They all stopped walking and looked up, staring at the tower.

"Shpadoinkle," Xander stated

"What is that?" Anya asked

"The portal must open up there," the watcher added. People were walking toward it as sparked, from welding come from the yard below. The crazy people were still doing various things with machinery and metal. She walked in muttering to herself, went over to a pile of bricks and picked one up. A hand grabbed Rosa's shoulder from behind and span her around.

"You. What are you doing here?" the god asked as Rosa chuckled, eyes looking straight at her.

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare,"

Rosa punched Glory square in the face, causing her to go smacking into a pile of bricks. The minions had started to attack Buffy and the rest of the gang. One of the minions gathered the crazy people at the bottom of the tower to block anyone who wanted to get up to Dawn. Willow cleared the humans and minions and nodded over to the vampire, whom nodded and ran up the stairs. Glory now got up, looking rather angry and Rosa looked a bit uncertain. The god ripped her robe off off and walked over to the girl "Now that wasn't very pleasant," Glory went to punch her, but Buffy stopped her and threw a punch of her own "GO!" she shouted at Rosa. Rosa nodded and headed up the tower. Doc was in front of Dawn when Spike appeared at the top "Get away from her," he warned. Doc turned to face the vampire, knife in hand.

"Or what you'll bit me?" Doc laughed and Spike ran forward. Doc grabbed the vampire and stabbed him quickly and he yelled in pain. Hearing this, Rosa ran faster up the stairs. Spike looked fearfully at Dawn and whispered "No," before Doc threw him off the tower and then advanced towards the teen, cutting her deep enough so that blood flowed out. Just as he turned around, Rosa appeared at the top of the tower. Glory and Buffy had brought for a while and the slayer was using Olaf's god hammer. Glory was near crying when she turned back into Ben. Buffy held the hammer up, gave Ben a deadly look and smashed his body up, no remorse showing, just tears and then dropped it and headed for the tower. Doc chuckled "Oh this will be fun," he said and Rosa just pushed him over the side of the tower. Dawn stare in awe at Rosa as she untied her "Come on, we have to get off of here," Rosa said as the portal began to open. Both of the girls now facing away from the stairs and were looking at the portal as it began to destroy everything. The tower shook underneath them, making them both stumble " I have to jump. Look at what's happening," Dawn said More lightning crackled, even larger than before. Rosa looked up. A huge dragon flew out of the portal and buzzed the tower, flying away as they watched.

"whoever you are, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop...(tearfully) You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood," Dawn finished. Rosa stared at Dawn in anguish and began to explain that she was the key and not her. The brunette was shaking her head frantically as Buffy appeared at the top of the tower "Dawnie she has to...it's what she was made for,"

"No, please you can't!" Dawn screamed and Rosa stepped up to her mother. Buffy stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead "I will always love you and so will your dad... don't you forget that," she said tearfully as her daughter returned the tearful look. Dawn was now looking confused.

"I won't an-and tell dad i love him too and i love you..." she kissed her mother on the forehead and Rosa turned. In slow-motion, she ran down the platform as Dawn stayed there crying, her sister holding her, sobbing herself. Rosa swan-dived off the end of the platform and into the portal. Dawn watched, sobbing. Rosa fell into the portal and hung there motionless, making expressions of pain. As the portal begins to close Rosa's body turned into doves and flew off as the sun rose up.

THE END!!!!!

So what do you think? The last chapter for this story? Don't worry there will be a sequel to this soon thank you for the reviews so far guys!


End file.
